


chain of events

by hawksonfire



Series: Clint Barton Bingo Round Two [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Platonic Cuddling, Sex worker Clint Barton, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: “He goes by Clint,” JARVIS says. “By human standards, he is objectively attractive. He passed the background check, and while he does offer sex as an option, there are also options for non-sexual forms of intimacy. Would you like me to book an appointment?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Clint Barton Bingo Round Two [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532642
Comments: 40
Kudos: 205
Collections: Clint Barton Bingo





	chain of events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/gifts).



> this is very very very late. but!!!! it's here now and that's all that matters. happy valentine's day, bro!! <333
> 
> Clint Barton Bingo Square G3 - Sex Worker AU.

**Bucky**

Bucky honestly isn’t sure how he got here. Well- Alright, that’s a lie. He knows how he got here. He signed up for an experimental science project, killed a bunch of Nazi’s, fell off a train, was used as a MurderBot for the next few decades, freed himself from being a MurderBot, and then wandered around aimlessly for a couple of years until aliens burst through the sky above New York, at which point he got recruited to join a team of super-people and fight crime. Whoopee. 

That chain of events is simple. Relatively. What he doesn’t understand, however, is the chain of events that led to him sitting here, on a QuinJet, listening to the son of one of his best friends from decades ago yammer on about the wonders of sex as therapy and how ‘it would really help you, Barnes, you look tense.’

“Right,” Bucky scoffs, “Because someone with my issues is going to be okay with letting a stranger rub themselves all over my unprotected body."

“Why wouldn’t you be?” Stark asks, looking genuinely curious.

Bucky blinks. “Assassin.”

“Poison,” Romanoff chimes in.

“Self-esteem issues,” Wilson hollers from the cockpit. Bucky shoots a look at Romanoff just in time to catch her rolling her eyes. “Not me, I know I’m a hot piece of ass. But maybe Barnes doesn’t like his knees or whatever, Stark, everyone’s got their own issues!”

“I’d be surprised if we make one functional person between the five of us,” Banner remarks. Bucky snorts. He likes Banner. Doesn’t trust him, but he likes him.

Stark throws his hands in the air, dramatic as usual. He’s almost worse than his dad. “Fine! I’m not saying you have to go sleep with the first person you see on the street, Barnes, just go on a date or something! Hell, you don’t even have to go on a date to get laid, there’s plenty of services who’ll do you. For a fee, of course."

“I don’t need to pay for sex, Stark,” Bucky says, rolling his eyes. “If I wanted it, I would go get it.”

“Then why don’t you?” Stark challenges.

Bucky shrugs. “Don’t want it.” Then he settles back into his chair and closes his eyes, hoping Stark will take that as the hint it is and go away. Sure enough, a few seconds later he hears Stark grumbling quietly and stomping away. Smothering a grin, Bucky lets himself sink into his thoughts. 

Thing is. Thing is, Bucky _does_ want sex. He misses the intimacy, misses being that close with another person, misses the feeling of satisfaction he got from knowing he did well. And sure, he could go out to a bar or something and pick up someone to go home with, but the chances that he’d actually manage to make it all the way to the point where they’re both naked, in close proximity to each other _without_ losing every ounce of sanity he has clawed back over this last year or so... Well. 

The chances of making it all the way through that are slim and none, and slim just left town. 

And it’s not just sex that he misses. Bucky misses being touched most of all. Just casual touches - punches on the shoulder, slaps on the back - he misses it so much that it _hurts_ sometimes. But it’s not as if he can say anything to his supposed team, they’ve all got their own issues with touch. And he doesn’t blame them. There’s enough trauma just between him and Romanoff to fill an Olympic-sized swimming pool.

So, yeah. Bucky misses touch. Platonic, intimate, all of it. His therapist - yes, he has a therapist, he is a well-adjusted super-soldier, thank you very much - tells him that he’s both touch-starved and touch-averse, so. Try to figure that one out.

The QuinJet touches down with a jolt, and Bucky opens his eyes and stands up, already stripping out of his gear as he walks down the ramp. “Think about what I said!” Stark shouts after him. “I’ve got just the thing for you if you’re interested!”

Bucky waves him off and keeps walking, trying to push the idea of checking out one of those ‘services’ that Stark mentioned out of his head. 

* * *

He’s not very successful because a week later, he’s still thinking about it. “JARVIS?”

“How may I assist you, Captain Barnes?” Man, that is so cool. Bucky’s inner nerd shrieks every time he talks to Stark’s AI.

“Are you able to help me out with something and keep it discreet?” No point letting Stark know. He’d be insufferable.

“I assure you, Captain Barnes, I am most discreet in all my dealings with the Tower’s residents.” The AI sounds almost offended. Whoops.

“Stark mentioned some services last week when we were on the QuinJet,” Bucky mutters. “Services of an... _intimate_ nature. Could you help me find one?”

“I can absolutely help you with that,” the AI says. “I will need your preference to begin my search.”

“My preference?” Bucky asks.

“What type of partner you would like,” JARVIS clarifies. “Once I have that, I will begin my search. You will, of course, have the final say in everything.”

Bucky blinks. “Oh, I guess... A guy, then.” New century, might as well, right? Besides, Bucky hears that’s legal now.

“Of course, Captain Barnes. I will let you know when I have found a suitable candidate.”

* * *

It’s another week before Stark’s AI comes back to him with some options. “I apologize for the wait, Captain Barnes.”

“It’s no problem,” Bucky says. “Did you find anything? Or anyone, rather?”

“I did find someone who I believe to be suitable. He meets your requirements, the agency he works for is very reputable, and he passes all my requirements as well.” The AI sounds almost smug, and Bucky doesn’t blame him.

“Your requirements, JARVIS?”

“Of course, sir,” JARVIS says. “It is my responsibility to protect all the inhabitants of this Tower, and it would be remiss of me not to take every possible precaution to ensure your safety.”

“Alright then,” Bucky says, feeling oddly touched, “Let’s see who you’ve got for me.” An image appears on the wall of Bucky’s room - it’s a guy. Blond, blue eyes, and biceps for days. For the first time in a long time, Bucky feels a spike of want in his gut that _isn’t_ followed by increasing anxiety.

“He goes by Clint,” JARVIS says. “By human standards, he is objectively attractive. He passed the background check, and while he does offer sex as an option, there are also options for non-sexual forms of intimacy. Would you like me to book an appointment?”

Bucky’s mouth is dry. “He’d have to come here,” he croaks. 

“That won’t be a problem,” the AI assures him. “I can bring him to your rooms with the other residents being none the wiser.”

“Okay,” Bucky says, still staring at Clint’s image. “Book it, J.”

“Of course, Captain Barnes,” JARVIS says calmly. “What services are you requesting?”

“Uh...” Bucky thinks about it. He’s absolutely not ready to just drop trou as soon as this guy walks in the door, but in the future? Yeah. “Just the non-sexual stuff would be fine.”

“Of course,” JARVIS says. “Your appointment has been booked for this weekend, at seven o’clock. Will that be all?”

“Yeah,” Bucky says absently, “That’s it. Thanks, J.” 

_What did he just do?_

* * *

Bucky’s been pacing the length of the hallway for what feels like hours. It’s been a long time since his last date - No, Barnes. This isn’t a date. “He’s on his way up, Captain Barnes,” JARVIS says quietly.

Bucky abruptly stops pacing. Clears his throat. Messes with his hair a bit, then stops because why does he care what some random guy thinks of him? Clears his throat again. Goes back to messing with his hair. He freezes as the elevator door dings open, revealing the most beautiful guy Bucky has seen in this century. Possibly in the last one too, but his brain’s not working so well right now. 

“Hi! I’m Clint,” Clint says warmly, grinning down at Bucky - oh fuck, he’s taller than Bucky by a good six inches at least and why does that work for him? “You must be Bucky.”

“That’s me,” Bucky croaks. They stand in the hallway for a few seconds before Bucky realizes that he should probably invite Clint in. “You can come in,” he blurts, face rapidly heating up.

“Thanks,” Clint says easily. He follows Bucky into the living room, looking around with interest. “So, Bucky,” he says, “You checked only non-sexually intimate things when you requested this appointment. What does that mean for you?”

Bucky blinks. His mind is blank. “Uh...”

“How do you feel about cuddling?” Clint asks, grinning. “I’ve been told that I give excellent hugs.”

“With arms like that, how could you not?” Bucky says without thinking. Then his brain catches up with his mouth and he groans, dropping his head into his hands. “I am so sorry, I don’t know where that came from.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Clint says gently. “It’s okay to be nervous, Bucky, a lot of people are when they do something like this. Nothing will happen here without your say-so. Hell, if you want me to leave, I can do that and we can try again another time. It’s up to you.”

“I don’t want you to leave,” Bucky says slowly, testing the words in his mouth and finding them to be true. “But could we... start slow?”

“Of course,” Clint agrees. “You determine the pace we set. You ever seen Dog Cops?”

Bucky blinks at the topic change. “No?”

“Oh, you gotta watch it!” Clint exclaims excitedly, hopping over the back of the couch. “It’s the best show in existence.”

Bucky cautiously comes around the couch and sits next to Clint. Not too close, but not as far as he could be sitting either. “Sure. JARVIS?”

“Of course, Captain Barnes,” the AI says smoothly, turning on the tv as Clint and Bucky get comfortable. 

“This okay?” Clint asks. Their thighs are pressed together and Clint’s got his arm thrown over the back of the sofa, fingertips just barely brushing Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Bucky says, surprised to find that it’s true. “Yeah, it’s good.” Clint beams at him, then turns to watch the screen, face lighting up in delight as the show begins. 

Bucky’s still trying to get his breath back after Clint’s smile, and as he gingerly settles into the couch, letting Clint’s arm sit more firmly around his shoulder, he vows to himself to never let Stark find out about this. He’d be insufferable. Especially since Bucky’s not even finished with this session and he already wants another one.

And anyway, Dog Cops isn’t terrible.


End file.
